


Glimpse into LangDyne

by TheMarvelLife



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kinda?, cute shit, dont get your hopes up, just whatever, maybe? - Freeform, not really - Freeform, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarvelLife/pseuds/TheMarvelLife
Summary: Just small, short, funny, dumb ficlets about Scott Lang and Hope Van Dyne. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

“Hope?” Scott looked over to his beautiful girlfriend, who was leaning on her elbow. 

“Yes, birthday boy?” Hope gave her classic half-smile.

“You know what I really want for my birthday?”

Hope hummed, “I don’t know. I haven’t put much thought into it.”

“Hardy har har. Yeah right. Really, what do you think I want?” Scott adjusted himself to his elbow as well, now they were face to face. He really liked getting a good look at her. She was never any less beautiful.

“Well, I was going to start by taking you to get some of those waffles that you like in the little corner restaurant a block down. Then we could go for a boat ride and maybe feed some pigeons. You know, old people stuff. Circle back towards Cassie’s house to pick her up.....”

“Get to my surprise birthday party?” Scott winked and Hope pretended to be surprised. 

“Cassie told you?”

“You, actually. You left the email open on your laptop. I opened it to try and fix a security program.”

Hope sighed and brought her hand out from under the cover to massage her temple. “Out done by a fifteen year old.”

“Continue. Continue. This sounds really fun so far. Don’t let me burst your bubble. You were really in a roll.”

“Fine....we go to the party and spend a couple hours there. Then we drop Cassie off and spend a little time here, alone.”

“Ooooooh, sexy time.” Scott wiggled his eyebrows, making Hope groan.

“You make it sound regrettable when you say it like that.”

“Oh please, don’t let me stop you.” Scott leaned in to kiss Hope. She stayed where she was was for a second.

“Does that sound fun, birthday boy?”

“Sounds amazing.” Hope smiled and leaned in to finish the kiss. It started off as a peck but they stayed there for a few seconds.

Scott pulled back, just far enough to get out what he wanted to say. Still breathing in her scent. 

“You know what would really make this birthday boy happy though?”

“What?” Van Dyne let a giggle slip out. 

“Like, reeeeeaaaaallly happy? Like extremely.”

“I get it! What?” 

“A BB.”

Hope pulled back away from his face confused. “What’s a BB? Like a gun?” 

“No....like, you know,” Scott leaned in really close so he could whisper it. “A birthday blowjob.”

Hope blushed and didn’t know how to react. Scott tilted his head, waiting for a reply. Instead of words, Hope grabbed a pillow and hit him in the face with it. “You’re horrible.”

“Oh! C’mon! It’s my birthday! Pleeeeeese?”

Hope climbed out of the bed and started to stretch. “It would throw all of our plans off. I have the whole day planned. We can do that later.” 

Scott groaned again. “It won’t take long. We both know this.” Scott climbed off the bed and scooted over to the front of her on his knees. “It would only make this day 10x better than it already is. Please?”

Hope smirked. “I’m joking with you. You get 7 minutes. Let’s go.” 

Scott got up off the floor and tackled Hope onto the bed, kissing her all over her face, making her giggle. 

“Oh my gosh Hope. You have morning breath.”

“Scott, I was almost starting to like you.”


	2. Stay Awake

“You’re okay. Everything’s gonna be alright. Just hold on. Scott, can you hear me? Just stay with me okay? Everything’s gonna be alright.” Hope sat with Scott’s head in her lap, rocking back and forth. She held his face and ran her hands through his hair. He had been unconscious for about six minutes now and she was about to break mentally. 

She could hear the ambulance nearby but she couldn’t tell how long he had left. The past six minutes had felt like an eternity. “Scott, what about Cassie? Remember Cassie? She needs you. You do everything for her. You fight so hard, so hard. You just have to keep fighting. Please. I need you. We love you Scott. I do. I do too. So much. I love you so much.” 

Hope put two trembling fingers to his throat, searching for a pulse. She just needed a sign. Anything. She didn’t feel a small thump hitting her fingers and it was like her world came crashing down. A whole world she didn’t even know existed until right now.

She was so used to watching him be happy and smile. Even through the pain sometimes and she knew it was hard. She understood that’s what got him through life altering situations. But, this was different. She wasn’t like Scott Lang. She was like her father. Grumpy and too stubborn to move. She wasn’t going to leave his side. Even if it killed her. A small part of her hoped it did. She hadn’t ever felt like that for a person; not even for her mother. 

When Janet “died” it was a different kind of loss. The kind where you didn’t realize how happy you were until you lose something important to you. With Scott, it was like knowing that you would never be this happy again. She had reached her peak. 

She tried to move her hands back up to his face, admiring his features one last time. Her hands wouldn’t stop shaking as she gently touched his eyebrows and made her way to his cheeks. He always looked beautiful when he was silent. She sometimes liked to wake up early and just watch. Now those memories just seemed like garbage. She’d do anything to hear his laugh. 

The ambulance turned the corner and sped over to the scene. “Scott.....Scott? Don’t leave me. I know I don’t say it a lot but you make me happy. So happy. I’m not ready.”

She put her forehead on top of his and sobbed. Her tears mixing with the dirt on his face, creating a substance of fear and defeat. 

The paramedics wheeled themselves over to Hope before peeling her off of his body. She fought a little at first, the energy in her body drained. 

“Ma’am, I need you to listen to me. Everything is going to be alright. I just need you to tell me what happened. Who is he to you?”

For the first time in a long time Hope Van Dyne was ready to give up. “He’s my partner.”


End file.
